Mistletoe Lodge
by Runedherondale
Summary: Jace’s family always comes to the Mistletoe Lodge during Christmas time. Jace always sees this one girl with the red head , he never says hi, even though he is supposed to be the most popular guy in school. Even Jace Herondale has fears, other then ducks. Will it be a christmas romance or a complete flop? IN JACE’S POV!
1. Mistletoe Lodge

**Hey!! ok so I have to retype a whole chapter because it didn't save! I really liked how I wrote the first chapter. I'm back! Haha sorry I took a little break! I was super busy! Hopefully I'll be able to update all of my stories soon! Stay tuned!**

 **Since it's the Christmas season I've decided to write a Christmas story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jace's POV**

Every year my family comes to the lodge. The mistletoe lodge. We have been coming here for as long as I remember. I can't remember a Christmas that hasn't been here. I've had really good memories here. This lodge is about 4 hours away from my house in New York.

I live with the Lightwoods, I'm adopted. My parents died in a car crash, I'm super lucky I survived. The Lightwoods taking me in was a no brainer. Maryse and Robert were super close with my parents, Celine and Stephen. Their kids are Alec, Isabelle(Izzy) and Max. Alec is my age, he as black brown hair with bright blue eyes. He is my best friend, since we were little. Even as kids our families brought us here. Then there's Izzy. She has long back hair, deep brown eyes. Her and I are pretty close, we pick fights with each other like most siblings do. Then Max, the youngest Lightwood. Max has brown hair, that I'm sure will turn darker as he ages. He has brown eyes like Izzy. Alec is the only Lightwood kid with blue eyes. Then there's me Jonathon Christoper Herondale, also know as Jace Herondale, the popular football guy.

The lodge has loads of stuff to do, like skiing, snowboarding, a hot tub and much more. They have a big Christmas tree in the lobby with a fireplace. The lodge itself is made of big logs.

Every year we see families we know. We always come here and hang out with them. There is this one family. They have a daughter, she has the bring vibrant red hair. I've never spoken to her, she's kinda hard to forget because of her hair. I've never spoken to her because she has this guy with her all the time, probably her boyfriend. He has glasses and brown hair and eyes. I know I'm supposed to be mister popular, but something about this girl makes me want to be cautious, apparently I really care about what she thinks about me.

Anyhow enough about her. My family just arrived at the lodge this year. We had a long drive. All of us get out of the car and stretch, thankfull for the town to stretch. Then we take out suitcases and such and bring them into the lodge. While Maryse gets up checked in the rest of us chill out in the lobby.

10 minutes later Maryse comes back. We all head to our room. We get 2 rooms, they connect to each other. Alec, Izzy, and I get one room and Maryse, Robert and Max get the other one.

Izzy calls the bed closest to the window, Alec the next bed and I get the pull out couch. I'm completely fine with that.

I jump on to the bed. I unlock my phone and check all of my social media's.

"I'm gonna head out to the hot tub." She says.

"Ok I'm going to take a nap." Alec responds. I mumble a small "ok" and then continue scrolling through my phone.

Eventually Maryse knocks on the door, she reminds Alec and I we have to be ready for dinner in an hour. I text Izzy to tell her. She responds with a thumbs up.

I decide to have a shower. After a nice long hot shower, I get changed into some fresh clothes.

We all get ready, then we head out. The people at the restaurant seat us. I glance up from my menu, then I see her.

 **Hey! What did you think! Tell me in a review!! Sorry for a short chapter! Seriously frustrating when you have to restart!**


	2. Angel of love

**Sorry for this being really late. I was super busy last week and had a big test. I hope to be updating this more often. I'll probably continue this story even after Christmas is over. If you guys like it, that is. Haha. Let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jace's POV**

When I saw her, she looked just as I remembered, but even more beautiful. I glanced at her, careful to not draw her eyes over to me. I glanced back down at my menu.

"Jace? Hello? Are you there?" Izzy said as she was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"What, yeah I'm here." I said.

"What were you looking at?" Alec Asks.

"Um, nothing really, just the restaurant." I replied cautiously.

"Sure, you have been here several times, why would you look around. You know what it looks like." Izzy says. Then she looks where I was looking and then she sees the redhead.

"Ohhh, I see." Izzy says. "No it's not that!" I said, quite loud.

"Izzy, did you see anyone at the hot tub?" Alec Asks.

"Yeah, Izzy did you see anybody? *cough* guys* " I say.

"Nope." She says as she turns her head away.

Clearly that's not true, now there's something to bug her about. Perfect, if she's gonna keep bringing up people, then I'll do the same.

I go back to actually looking at my menu. I see the chicken burger that is usually really good. So I get that. The waiter comes and we all order our food.

"So Alec, what's your plans for tomorrow?"I ask.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe skiing. " Alec says."maybe I'll try something new, like learning to snowboard. I'll take some lessons that they offer." He says.

I nod. "What about you Izzy?" I ask.

"I'm not 100% sure. I'll see if any of my friends are here yet. Hit the ski hill." She says.

"You will hit the ski hill? Like punch it?" I ask joking.

"Yes Jace, I'll hit the ski hill, because that's a completely normal thing to do. Go outside and hit a hill." She says.

Alec tried to cover up his laugimg, but fails. Izzy glares at him. I look at Maryse, Robert and Max. They are all talking contently with each other.

While we wait for the food, we talk about things we plan to do over the next couple of weeks. Everyone seems super excited.

I ask to be excused. I go for a little walk outside before the food comes, it was getting hot in there. I turn around the corner of the building. I see her again. Ok Jace, I say to myself. You can do it, I can do it. Go say hi to her. You do that all the time.

I slowly make my way up to her. I tap on her shoulder.

"Hey. My name is Jace." I say.

She turns around. She's short, so she looks up. Her bright emerald eyes look up at my golden ones.

"I'm Clary." She says.

"That's a pretty name." I say.

"Thank you. What's up?" She Asks.

"Oh, um. I just wanted to come and say hi, I've seen you around before. I've been coming to this lodge as long as I remember. " I told her.

"Same here, no wonder you looked familiar." She says.

Woah. She's seen me before, she kind of knows who I am.ok Jace, calm down. It will be fine. All she said was that she's seen me before. That's all, nothing else.

"Would you like to come skiing with me and my siblings?" I ask. I point to Alec and Izzy, who are looking at me through the window of the restaurant.

"Sure, i'd Love too." She replies.

I mentally say yes in my head. Out loud I say. "Awesome. See you Tomorrow at 9:30 at the ski building?" I ask.

"Yep, for sure. See you later Jace." She says as she walks away.

I head back for the restaurant with a big smile on my face. Izzy and Alec give me weird looks as I walk in.

I sit down. "Who was that?" Izzy Asks

 **Yay! Another chapter. Clace finally met. Whoop! Tell me what you think! Leave a review! I hope to update this soon. How do you feel about continuing this story after Christmas?**


	3. New Hobby?

**Ok, haha sorry, I completely failed at updating. I'm going to continue writing this, even though it's not gonna be Christmas anymore, sadly. In celebration of Christmas, I'm writing a long chapter!**

 **Also I would like to say thanks so much for the people who are reviewing and giving me feedback! I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jace's POV**

"Um that was a girl!" I replied with a smile.

Izzy rolls her eyes in response. "Seriously, who was that." Izzy says.

"A girl that I'm going skiiing with tomorrow, and before you ask, no you can't come. Go find someone else to go skiing with."

"Oh, c'mon Jacey, let me come." Izzy says in a whiney voice.

"Izzy, you know this. When Jace says no, it usually is definitely a no." Alec says cutting in.

I nod in a silent agreement.Then the food comes. Which just saved me from more of that horrible conversation that I so badly want to end. I swear, sometimes Izzy's goal in life is to annoy the absolute heck out of me. I love my adoptive sister, but oh my.

I look at my juicy chicken burger, with its big glorious red tomatoes, and some lettuce. It makes my mouth water with the thought of biting into it.

Everyone starts eating quitely, no one says a word. Everyone is super hungry from the drive. I'm guessing everyone is going to go to bed pretty early.

We pay for the mighty delicious food and head back to our rooms.

"That was pretty good." Alec says outloud.

Both Izzy and I agree with that.

"So are you guys gonna head to bed early?"

I ask.

"I am. I want to head out to the slopes early. I want to learn to snowboard." Alec says.

"Snowboard? Don't you ski?" Izzy Asks.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to learn something new this year. Plus I heard the teacher is super good."

"Ooh, is the teacher some hot girl? Alec gots the hots!" I tease.

"Actually, no. It's a guy." Alec responds. His facial expression stays neutral.

"Ok dude. I'm going to go walk around for a bit. I don't really feel like going to bed right now. I don't have to get up that early anyhow." I say as I walk back to the main lodge.

God, I love this place. It's so pretty, it has that cabin feel to it, where you can imagine sitting by the fireplace, it smells like pine.

I look around the main lodge to see if I can find any familiar faces. Then I feel a push on the side of my arm.

"Watch where your going!" A guy with glasses says. Ah I know this guy, it's clary's boyfriend or friend. I don't know even know at this point. They are always together. Like I said before I don't know.

"I was. At that moment in time I was." I say.

"Sure. Whatever bro, just look where you are going. Also I saw you talking to Clary. Be kind to her. She's super sweet, and if your gonna be all 'Mr.Popular' then you can leave. By the way my name is Simon." He says.

"Ok, I got it. I already had the feeling that she's super sweet. I won't do that. Don't worry tough guy. Are you guys dating or something?" I ask.

"No, best friends since we were in diapers." He says.

"Ok, good to know. My name is Jace." I tell him.

"See you around." He nods and walks away.

I continue walking around. I figure I'm going to need another blanket for the pull out couch, so I head to the front desk.

"Hi there." A guy with sparkles everywhere says.

I look at his name tag, it says Magnus.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get some extra blankets?" I ask.

"Yep, for sure." He says as he disappears behind the staff room.

He returns a few minutes later with blankets in hand.

"There you are. You going snowboarding tomorrow?" He asks.

"Uh, no actually I'm going skiing. My adoptive brother is going to go to lessons for snowboarding tomorrow." I tell him.

"Cool, I'm the teacher." He says.

 **Hey! I hope your Christmas was amazing! What did you guys get? Tell me what you think, leave a review! 3**


End file.
